1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image capturing module, and more particularly to an image capturing module which is applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in technology, image capturing modules have become much more popular in digital products, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and so on. The image capturing module includes a lens device and a photoelectric conversion unit or image sensor. The lens device can focus images on the photoelectric conversion unit, and the photoelectric conversion unit can convert the optical signals into the electric signals.
The conventional lens device usually has a rectangular opening. The aspect ratio of the rectangular opening can be 4:3 or 16:9. The image of the captured object passes through the rectangular opening and forms a lateral rectangular image on the photoelectric conversion unit. Then, the photoelectric conversion unit can transfer the lateral rectangular image to the electric signals of the lateral photograph.
If the captured object is elongated vertically, the user usually needs to change the hand-held method of camera usage. For example, the camera can be rotated 90 degrees for taking a longitudinal photograph. However, the hand-held method of rotating the camera 90 degrees is not ergonomic; the camera can not be operated easily. Moreover, the camera may also be mounted on a tripod. The camera should be removed from the tripod for taking a longitudinal photograph. Or the tripod should be re-adjusted for taking a longitudinal photograph. Thus, a lot of time is wasted.
Because of the disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there is a need for an improved image capturing module that better meets consumer needs.